The Author Of Sins
by Pretty. Unfortunate
Summary: AU: Kurt didn't make it to New York, instead he ended up teaching English at the place he least wanted to go back to. McKinley High. Everything's the same, everything except one boy. Blaine Anderson, the resident badboy who takes an interest in Mr Hummel like no one ever had. Rubbish Summary, but basically teacher!Kurt badboy!Blaine and then later on Kurt writes a diary.
1. Back To Hell

I beta myself, so please feel free to pick up on any mistakes!

Please, please don't review/inbox me about how wrong teacher/student stuff is, just don't read it and remember this is fiction not real life. There will not be any under 18 _sex. _

Thanks for reading, enjoy!

* * *

Kurt Hummel looked around the classroom in utter disgust. He had never hated anywhere more than McKinley High and yet here he was again. The walls were still that horrific off white color and the tables still had gum stuck on the underneath, nothing had changed. He walked over to the teacher's desk at the front and examined his lesson timetable. He was scheduled to teach senior English next and he was disappointed to realize that it wouldn't be AP. He'd never had much patience with people who didn't get things as quickly as he did, considering that he really shouldn't have become a teacher.

Kurt watched as the desks slowly filled with students, remembering when he had been their age. He'd been so ready to get the hell out of Ohio and out to New York, so convinced that he was going to be a star but when the acceptance letters came and it hadn't been an acceptance letter, he went off to study English instead. The only practical route out of that to get a job, was to become a teacher. And you can guess the only place that was hiring.

Most of his old McKinley friends had left, Rachel was in New York, Puck and Mercedes were in LA, the only person who had stayed was Finn, him and Rachel had had a messy break up and he'd thought it was best. He was now a full partner at their Dad's garage and in a couple of years the whole place would be his.

Kurt wrote "Mr. Hummel" on the black board, before turning back to stare at the room full of seniors as they threw paper balls across the classroom, bullied others kids and chattered happily. The type of teenager hadn't changed in the 5 years that he had been absent from McKinley High, there were still the jocks, the geeks, the cheerleaders, the...his eyes widened slightly at the newest addition to the classroom.

The boy looked up from where he had just come in the door and saw his teacher gawping at him. Kurt decided he should probably close his mouth. The boy just smiled cockily and headed to the very back of the classroom.

His legs were a little on the short side, but that was made up for by the ripped and ridiculously skinny black jeans he was wearing. His ass looked fantastic. The boy took of his leather jacket, revealing a worn-looking white V-neck, which showed off just the right amount of dark chest hair. Kurt's eyes traveled up to the boys face.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

Piercings. Lots of Piercings. Eyebrow, ears...oh God and tongue. That smile was still curving those perfectly full lips, as his tongue licked at them playfully. There was a cut down his cheek and beneath that very thin top Kurt could see evidence of a purple bruise. He had never been so turned on by the pure look of a person.

Kurt Hummel had never been one of those people who looked for a bad boy, or even had ever found that kind of thing attractive. But boy was he eating his words now. He just wanted to put a hand in those messy curls...

The bell went and Kurt jumped about the foot in the air. He'd completely forgotten where he was, who he was and what on Earth he was doing there. His whole brain had been taken over with thoughts of, Kurt gulped in realization, a student. He was a teacher and the way he had been thinking about that poor kid was completely inappropriate, even if he was only 23.

Kurt picked up the roll call in order to have something to do, something teacher-like. He looked down at the names, they were in alphabetical by first names now, so maybe something had changed. He called for silence, something that was vaguely achieved, before starting down the list of names.

He refused to admit that he was waiting to hear the voice of the boy who sat lounging at the back of the room, as the names diminished he found himself looking up eagerly to see who would answer. Until there was just one name left. He looked at it in confusion, surely it couldn't be the last name, he turned over the sheet before determining that it really was the last name. He'd been expecting something a little more...rock and roll.

"Walter Anderson?" he called out, trying to hide his slight disappointment. The class fell deadly silent, each turning in their seats, eyes wide, to stare at the boy at the back. The smile was gone and in it's place was a look of pure anger and disgust. Kurt's heart dropped. There was no way he found that look incredibly sexy.

"Blaine," said the boy, his voice low and gravelly. Kurt was now lost in a mixture of being really turned on, worried and confused. But mostly turned on.

"What?" he asked, eventually. The boy rolled his eyes and stood up, Kurt was concentrating too much on not staring at his ass to really object.

Walter or Blaine...or whatever he was called was right at the front now, his hazel eyes were burning into Kurt's blue ones as he lent down. Kurt's heart was racing and he stared purposefully hard at the paper in front of him, rather than the way that the boys jeans dragged slightly lower as he bent over, showing just the right amount of boxers.

The boy's hand grabbed his own, the skin burning hot as he pulled their clasped hands (Kurt knew that he really needed to pull his own hand away, but the rough skin was so curious that he couldn't bring himself to do it) and the pen down the register to the his name He forced their hands to scratch out the name, writing underneath "Blaine". Kurt could hear the boys pierced tongue clacking against his teeth, and he tried to find the noise irritating. But it was impossible to think of it as anything but damn hot.

Blaine let go of his hand and pulled away, stalking out of the classroom. Kurt gasped a lung full of air, realizing he hadn't breathed throughout the whole experience. He didn't bother to chase after the boy, he couldn't bare to think what might happen if he did, he just continued on with his lesson. By the time the bell went he could still feel his skin prickling from the contact with that warm, rough skin.

* * *

Kurt was fairly sure his teaching for the whole day had been terrible, but somehow he couldn't find in himself to really care that much. All he could think of was the strange boy. He headed towards his old choir room, he'd promised Mr Schuester – well he guessed he should call him Will now – that he would drop by once school was finished and he saw no reason to cancel this just because of a run in with particularly odd student. Anyway, he might know something.

Mr Schuester had continued to teach after all the Glee kids had left, and was now on his 5th consecutive Nationals win. He'd made sure to keep in touch with all the original Glee kids and when Kurt had been looking for a job it had been Will who had put in a good word for him here.

Kurt sat down in the man's office and Will offered him a large cup of coffee, which he accepted gratefully. "So, how was your first day?" he asked and Kurt thought about it, not sure if he wanted to let the man know the full details of his day.

"It was okay," he answered hesitantly and Will grinned knowingly.

"Come on, out with it." Kurt felt slightly ashamed that he'd been quite so obvious, but now was an opportunity to talk to someone about what had been bothering him all day. Or rather _who_ had bothering him all day.

"Well," he paused, thinking about how to word what he wanted to say without making himself out to be some sort of creep. Although considering the way he had stared at the boy, he probably was. "I had a Senior English class today, it was my first lesson actually teaching, and there was this boy..."

Will sighed in realization, and Kurt freaked, really hoping that his old teacher didn't suspect that Kurt thought of the boy as anything but a student.

"The Anderson boy?" Kurt nodded in astonishment, his eyebrows being swallowed up by his hairline. "You didn't call him by his first name did you?" he nodded and Will pulled a face. "Sorry, I should have warned you about that one. He hates being called Walter, everyone has to call him by his middle name, Blaine, or he throws a fit and storms out."

"That sounds familiar," Kurt admitted and Will just laughed a little.

"Don't worry, you won't see him again." Kurt looked at him in utter confusion. Of course he would see him again, he was Blaine's English teacher, there wasn't exactly anyway he could avoid him. Not that wanted to. "He only ever comes into school for the first day of school and any exams he has to do," the other man explained, helpfully. Kurt's brow furrowed, wondering how on earth the education board allowed that to happen.

"Why?" he asked, and Will just shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, honestly. "He comes in, answers exactly enough questions to pass, then leaves the exam. The kid's smart you gotta give him that, everything he answers is right, but he doesn't even turn up for the English exams. Though he'll need to retake this year to make sure he actually graduates."

Kurt just nodded. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he'd never see the mysterious boy again, or at least not for a while. There was so much more to him than everyone saw, Kurt could just sense it. And as dangerous as getting close to Blaine Anderson would be, Kurt couldn't help wanting to.

* * *

**Please review, especially if you want me to keep writing, not in a blackmail way but this is a little project and if people are interested then I'll definitely keep going! **

**But there'd be no point if no one liked it...**

**Hope you enjoyed x**


	2. Smoke and Desires

**Hey, I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue this, but I thought I would give you some more of what I've written, and you can tell me if you want me to keep it up!**

* * *

Kurt tried not to think of Blaine Anderson that night. He had to remind himself several times that Blaine was not only a student, but a student with problems and an attitude. A sexy attitude. Kurt banged his head on his head board, trying to beat out the thoughts out of his brain. It didn't work.

Kurt didn't sleep at all that night, all he could do was lay awake and think. By the time his alarm went off he was already up and in the shower, he got out, paid slightly too much attention to what he was going to wear and made himself the strongest coffee he'd ever had in his life. The next hour of his life was spent attempting to cover up the shadows that boasted how very little sleep he'd had. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't doing all this for some student because, like Will had said, the boy wouldn't even be here again. But who was he kidding.

He made it to school much earlier than he ever had as a student, there was barely anyone there when he arrived. But he couldn't stand just waiting in his little apartment, it was really starting to annoy him how one stupid boy had the ability to take over his whole fucking life after seeing him for less than 5 minutes.

He sighed setting the coffee, that he'd got on the way to work, down on his desk and set off marking some of the exercises he'd set during class the day before. The next half-hour was spent wincing at horrific grammar and spelling, and sentences that just didn't make any sense. Kurt looked at his timetable, seeing which classes he had that day. His heart gave a little jolt when he saw senior English was just before lunch.

The day seemed to drag on, he blamed this upon how extraordinarily tired he was and got on with his job. After what seemed like a year later his English class were filing into the room and Kurt could not deny that he was disappointed that Blaine wasn't there, somewhere deep inside he'd held onto that thought that maybe the boy would come. Kurt shook his head, he was being stupid.

He took out his copy of Wuthering Heights and flicked to the first chapter, it was one of his favorite books and he truly hoped the students wouldn't wreck it for him. "If everyone could start by reading chapter one and then we will discuss the main plot points afterward." The class sat in near silence for the next fifteen minutes before the door clattered open and a boy wandered in.

Kurt looked up, he had given up on seeing this boy again and yet there he stood. Once Kurt had gotten over the extortionate amount of piercings and the cocky smile that played on the boy's lips, he looked down at his body. Blaine was gorgeous. Kurt was a teacher. And his student was...wearing the same clothes as yesterday? He frowned a little, eyes raking over the toned body. Same jeans, same jacket and as far as he could tell same t-shirt too. That bothered him, but he guessed it was just part of the look and the attitude.

Blaine had started to move towards the back of the classroom and before Kurt knew what he was doing, he was calling out to him. "Blaine," he said, the boy looked at him, eyebrow raised. His teacher panicked, realizing now that he'd started talking he would have to complete what he'd begun and in actual fact, he hadn't really been going anywhere with it. He looked down at the empty desk in front of his and said the first thing that came to mind. "I would like you to sit at the front for this lesson please, you're a little late and might need to catch up."

Kurt cringed internally at what he'd just said, but kept his facial expression relaxed. A few heads popped up at this, evidently curious as to how Blaine would take it. Blaine's smile just grew, showing his perfectly straight teeth, Kurt tilted his head and indicated the seat. The boy took it, and his teacher felt a mix of relief and apprehension. The apprehension increased when he felt something touch his leg. He bit his lip in an attempt not to squeal, as he glanced down at the boot covered foot that was nudging his calf. He coughed and glared pointedly at the boy opposite, whose smile just increased steadily. Why had he sat him there?

Ugh. Teenage boys thinking that just because they're really, _really_ hot they can touch people..._there._ Kurt squirmed in his chair as the boot went higher up his leg, _much_ higher up. The teacher stood up and went over to the board, not entirely sure what he was going to write on it, he settled on just putting up the date before sitting back down in his chair. Blaine's smile had grown larger, Kurt scowled.

Much to the teacher's surprise Blaine didn't try to foot-molest him again for the rest of the lesson, Kurt was glad, although he couldn't deny that the friction had felt good. He'd never done anything like that, he'd get so far and back out. He hated the idea of being intimate with someone he just didn't love, sex and anything related was something he wanted to save for someone who really meant something to him, not some attention seeking bad boy and especially not one that was, of all things, his _student._

When the bell went Kurt almost stormed out of the classroom, having worked himself up about the inappropriate and indecent attempts that Blaine had been making in the beginning of the lesson. The boy looked like he was going to say something, but when his teacher left so quickly Blaine's face dropped slightly and he kicked his chair over before leaving the school campus entirely.

That night Kurt could think of nothing but Blaine Anderson and there was no way he could deny it. He stabbed angrily at his salad, not really eating any of it. He didn't know why he was quite as irritated by the whole situation as he was, he'd been to gay bars and had drunk men throw themselves at him and objectify him and he hadn't dwelled over them for so long. But this was different, Blaine was his student, it is inappropriate for him to be doing any such things and for Kurt to find those things so attractive...he groaned.

He tried to tell himself that he wished Blaine hadn't come back to school, but he couldn't even attempt to deny that was a lie. Something about that pierced, arrogant boy made Kurt want to talk to him, not that the boy had done much talking, when he thought about it, Blaine had only ever said his name.

Kurt hadn't slept properly for that whole week and now he was most definitely paying the price, the days following he hadn't had any contact with Blaine, the boy had missed his last English class of the week and Kurt couldn't help wondering why. His whole body had been on edge throughout not just that lesson but any time he was in school, he found himself checking round corners, a mix of hope and apprehension filling his veins. But there was no sign of the boy. His nights had been spent doing a mix of jerking off and trying to figure out who Blaine was and why the fuck he was so attracted to him.

He was at work early again, sitting on the floor of the car park, his eyes staring up at the cloudy sky. He lifted the cigarette to his mouth, taking a drag and feeling the heat swirl around his throat and chest before blowing it out again. He didn't smoke often, just when he was stressed and now he was fucking stressed. This boy brought out the worst in him.

"You know, smoking's bad for you," said a voice, it was low and controlled, harsh and yet gentle. Kurt's eyes flicked over to the boy standing before him and took a much deeper drag.

"What do you want, Blaine?" he asked, exhausted by the mere presences of the boy who'd been haunting his every thought. Blaine arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Is that an invitation?" Kurt gawped at him, as Blaine sat down next to him, taking the his cigarette and then taking a drag, blowing it slowly into Kurt's open mouth. Kurt's brain stopped working and Blaine just chuckled.

"A little hypocritical, are we?" he said eventually, eyes trained on Blaine's mouth as he kept up the regular rhythm with his cigarette. The boy laughed throatily and grinned.

"Can't we go back to what I want?"

"As long as what you want is to leave."

"That's the opposite of what I want to do," he whispered, his mouth right up against Kurt's ear, his warm breath leaving it tingling. Teeth scraped gently against his earlobe, his tongue tracing lightly across the shell, teasing his senses with pleasure. Kurt's eyes were wide, his breathing heavy and his cock throbbing painfully against his tight jeans. Blaine placed the cigarette in his open mouth, pushed Kurt's jaw up to hold it in place and then left. The sound of his boots grinding against the gravel echoing in Kurt's head.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry if you don't like the idea of Kurt smoking, but the point was that he was crushed when he didn't make it and so he does things that he would have scorned at when he was a student. And it's badboy!blaine, so he pretty much has to smoke. Because he just honestly doesn't care what it does to him.**


	3. Out Of The Cupboard

**I'm back :3 hope you enjoy this chapter, it gets a little..._sexier._**

* * *

Kurt looked down at his notepad and nothing came to mind. He used to keep a diary when he was a student at McKinley, finding it helped to rid himself of any frustration. Only then it wasn't sexual frustration. It had been a week since the cigarette incident and he had found that, although he was actually sleeping again, he was waking up sweating with a raging hard on. Tired of having to release himself at two in the morning, he was ready to do anything that might help.

_He's ridiculously hot._ Kurt wrote, acknowledging his literary genius and trying to think of something else to write. _And I hate him. _He had two statements, they were both correct. He decided not to think, just to write whatever came to mind, because otherwise he would end up with nothing written. He didn't read it straight back either, he left it until the Sunday evening to rediscover how he'd felt.

_I've never felt as attracted to anyone as much as I have Blaine Anderson, mysterious, problematic and alone. Temptation beyond which I even thought possible. I try to pretend as if his low, gravelly voice doesn't fill my head at night. Try to deny that my hands don't ache to reach out and clasp around his body, that my mouth doesn't want to taste his skin, his mouth, his..._

He paused, astounded at how blunt and corny he was. He looked down and sighed, the whole point of writing a diary was supposed to be to release sexual feelings, not make him half hard. Kurt sighed, finishing reading his sexual fantasies with his student, trying to ignore the massive boner he had, before giving up and going into the bathroom to take care of himself. _Well, _he thought. _Monday should be interesting._

Interesting was most definitely the way Kurt Hummel would describe the following day. Since being moved there following his late arrival two weeks before, Blaine Anderson had decided to keep his new space at the front of the classroom. Kurt had also noticed that he was always late for the classes that were scheduled at the beginning of the day, but he just guessed that the boy must like to lie in. Therefore he wasn't expecting Blaine to be on time and so didn't freak out when he didn't turn up, merely directed him to his seat when he did arrive. The sexual innuendos and references within class had been slowly building ("it all depends upon your interpretation of the book, as to which way to take it" "could you take it both ways?") and so when Blaine had been in the lesson for five minutes and not said _anything_ Kurt started to wonder.

He set the class off on a task and took the opportunity to sneak a look up from his desk, realizing afterward that he should really stop taking risks with Blaine Anderson, it never went well. The boy's eyes were fixed on his, a pen swinging freely between his fingers as his tongue teased it gently, the click of his piercing sending ripples of pleasure down his teacher's spine, Kurt could feel the instant reaction between his legs. He tried to turn away, but his eyes were glued to Blaine's lips as their motions started to steadily increase, enveloping the pen in his mouth almost entirely before bringing it back out and rubbing it dry against his pursed lips. Kurt had no idea people actually did that, or how hot it was.

"Blaine," he said, keeping his voice controlled. "I think you have been good enough to move back to your old seat."

"As you wish," he said, and Kurt sighed in relief. Blaine stood up and he gasped. His student had the most obvious boner, he shook his head desperately but Blaine just rolled his eyes, hid it with bag and walked to the back. Kurt could think of nothing but the size of the bulge under Blaine's trousers, he squirmed, uncomfortably, if he had a boner before it was nothing compared to now he'd seen how hard his student was for him. Oh god, his _student_. He'd made the right move by putting Blaine to the back of the room, he had to concentrate on doing his job, not his students.

"Sir,?" why was that so, so hot? He zoned out, images filling his head, which, although pleasing, were most definitely not appropriate. "Sir?" asked Blaine again and he snapped out of it, the look on the boy's face told him that he knew what he was doing to his teacher. Kurt had gone passed the stage where this kind of thing pissed him off, it now just turned him on. Cockiness had never been something that attracted Kurt, but now he could just add it to the growing list.

"Yes, Blaine?" that name against his tongue, it felt so damn good to say, he could imagine yelling it as their skin and sweat merged. He tried hard to concentrate back on what Blaine was actually saying.

"I need your help," he said, his voice taking on a sultry, dark tone.

"I'm sure it's something that you can sort out yourself," replied Kurt, trying to keep his voice even.

"It's a rather hard problem, _sir_," Kurt's throat went dry. Blaine was still hard, Blaine was pretty much telling the whole class that he was hard. "I'll come to you if you want?" Kurt stood up, picking up his copy of Wuthering Heights and placing it strategically over his boner, before Blaine could get up.

"What do you want, Blaine?" asked Kurt, leaning beside the desk and wishing he hadn't asked.

"Not learned from last time yet?" he smirked and Kurt raised his eyebrows. "But really, it's not about what I want." Kurt gasped as he felt cold fingers against the waistband of his boxers, before the whole hand was slipping down and massaging him. Kurt couldn't breathe, he was in room full of students and one of them was giving him a hand job, this should be his worst nightmare and yet all he could think was that nothing could possibly be hotter. Blaine's hand curved around the head, slicking him around with precome. The boy was talking, although Kurt had no idea what about, but he stopped in order to bring out his hand and lick it slowly and carefully; his eyes smoldering. His teacher was only just manage to control himself, because, damn, it had just gotten a whole lot hotter.

The bell went and the class started to collect their stuff, leaving their teacher and Blaine at the back. "Lock the door," whispered Blaine, his voice excited, as if the situation had gone beyond any kind of plans he had. Kurt scrambled to the door shifting across the lock and pulling down the blinds, he turned, his eyes meeting Blaine's, a mutual fire burning behind them. He walked back slowly, not breaking the eye contact, until Blaine licked his lips. Kurt launched himself at the boy, pushing him into the cupboard, his mouth pressed against the his. This seemed to surprise Blaine, but soon he was back in control, tongue probing deep into Kurt's mouth, muscular arms secure around his body. Kurt's legs lifted up to curl around his student's waist and Blaine pushed him against the wall, his hard on pressing against his teacher's ass, who moaned in appreciation.

Deep down Kurt knew that he should stop, that he should take his hands off the boy and resign, but to hell with what he knew, this whole experience was nothing he'd ever experienced and yet it felt fantastic. Blaine chewed on Kurt's bottom lip, his breath in time with his thrusts. It felt like fire was burning in his veins, taking up everything he knew and replacing it with pure pleasure. "Blaine," he murmured, unable to get his voice beyond a whisper.

There was a knock at the classroom door and the two stopped, their breathing hitched. Kurt unhooked his legs, smoothed down his clothes and pushed Blaine into his chair, no one would notice if the school bad boy looked a little more disheveled than normal. "Blaine, your grades simply aren't good enough," said Kurt loudly as he walked toward the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. "You need to sort them out if you want to graduate at the end of the year." And with that he left, feeling like more of an idiot than ever before.

* * *

**I'm getting the idea that a few people are liking this, so as long as I'm getting this positive response then I'm happy to continue, but obviously if no one cares then I won't :')**

**If you have time to review that would be great, I always appreciate some constructive criticism!**

**Thanks guys!**


	4. Vunerable

**Let's...complicate things a little. Hope you like this chapter, feel free to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Kurt had abandoned his briefly used diary after explaining the situation in the classroom to it and started to leave the sexual tension to fester without release. He didn't know what good it would do him, but the fact that he was jerking off to one of his _pupils_ now made him feel physically sick. And it wasn't the only thing that was making him feel ill, everyday at school Kurt got more and more nervous, spending half the time trying not to throw up and jumping whenever anyone spoke to him. His teaching standards were deteriorating and he could hear the rest of the staff whispering about what could be wrong. None of them had made an effort to talk to him, none except Will.

"Kurt, is everything okay?" he'd asked approaching the table at which the other man was sat.

"Yeah, I just..." he'd paused, trying to think of a decent excuse, before settling for the obvious. "I'm just worried about some of the seniors, I don't know if they'll all pass and this is their final year, so without a pass they won't graduate." Will had seemed to be convinced by this, patting him on the shoulder and telling him some teaching advice that Kurt found it impossible to concentrate on, therefore deciding instead to just nod along and thank him afterward.

The was one good thing concerning the situation, though, and that was that Blaine hadn't talked to him since the cupboard incident. The boy sat there in every lesson quietly, no interruptions, no innuendos, no nothing. He was still late for those morning classes and his clothes remained the same and Kurt still couldn't help but wonder about the clothes. That led him to be right now sitting at his desk, eyes focused and unblinking on the boy at the back of the class. A part of him wanted to talk to Blaine, to unravel the mystery and the secrets that he held. He bashed his head on the table to try and stop himself from sounding like a melodramatic teenage girl, it attracted several strange looks from his students and caused his head to ache like hell – but worst of all, it didn't work. He looked up, his eyes meeting with another honey colored pair, full of concern. Kurt felt a lump form in his throat and looked down, face reddening.

Blaine stood up, suddenly, his face furious and yet Kurt was certain he could see the hurt in his eyes. He kicked his chair, letting it crash against the wall. There was a collective gasp from the class. He picked up his bag and stormed to the front, eyes burning. "I thought you were different," his voice was low, so only Kurt could hear him. He made a noise of frustration before sweeping everything off Kurt's desk onto the floor and storming out, Kurt had lost count of the amount of times that had happened, but never had it left him so broken. His breath was quick and shallow, his body shaking and his head pounding. Sobs racked his body, making it spasm and causing him to whimper. Kurt tried to control himself, he was surrounded by students and having a meltdown.

"Sir?" asked a tall, awkward boy. He reminded Kurt of a blonde version Finn. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm fine...thanks Zach." The boy stood up and helped his teacher pick up the scattered pieces of paper and pens. Kurt got them to read for the rest of the lesson, not caring about the fact that all they were doing was talking and throwing paper at each other, he didn't have the energy to make them do what they were supposed to be doing.

The bell sounded and they all left, Kurt didn't move, he was fairly sure that if he got up he would either throw up or collapse. He checked his timetable, thankfully it was his last lesson, so he decided to just sit there and try not to cry. Blaine thought he was different...what did that even mean? So, he guessed that most teachers wouldn't make out with one of their students, but he had a feeling that that wasn't what the boy was referring to. Was he supposed to understand what the hell Blaine was on about? If so, he was failing completely. He leaned back in his chair, mind racing but getting no where at all.

Kurt took out some of the essays that he needed to catch up on marking and placed them on his desk, at least it could look as if he was doing some work. He lent his head against the desk, it felt so heavy and he couldn't be bothered to lift it any more. He wondered where Blaine had gone, he suspected he'd left campus all together, probably gone home to...what did Blaine do in the vast amount of time that he spent outside of school, he couldn't imagine the boy reading or playing video games, and he didn't seem to have any friends he could spend time with. He drifted slowly off to sleep, unable to resist any more.

Blaine stood in front of him, his honey eyes light and full of joy. There were no piercings, his hair was longer, the curls falling into his eyes as he tried to push them away. The thing that Kurt couldn't help but marvel at was his smile, there was hint of his normal sarcasm, it was happy and beautiful. He was wearing a gray suit, with a lighter gray shirt and a checked tie. His mouth was moving as he talked animatedly, but Kurt couldn't tell what he was saying.

"You look like you could do with some coffee." Kurt blinked, Blaine really was standing in front of him and talking, but the smile wasn't there and the piercings and normal clothes were back. He sighed heavily, eyes focused on the coffee cup being held out to him. Shrugging, he took it and had a sip, pleasantly surprised by the choice.

"You know my coffee order?" he asked,

"Of course I do," Blaine said, sitting on his old desk nonchalantly. Kurt rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "When we almost fucked in a cupboard it's what you smelt of...and there is no way you can look that hot if it was full fat." Kurt blushed furiously and Blaine smiled, but not like the Blaine in the dream did, it was more suggestive than happy.

"Why do you act like this?" he burst out, suddenly, unable to suppress his confusion. It was obvious he wasn't doing it for some kind of popularity complex, he openly hated everyone at McKinley, but Kurt couldn't work out why it was. He regretted asking as soon as he had though, Blaine's eyes had become guarded, suspicious and yet somehow confused, as if no one had thought to ask before.

"Like you care," he spat back, his body tensing, as if he wanted to hit someone. Kurt hoped it wasn't him.

"Of course I care," Kurt paused, biting his lip. He wasn't sure that was the right thing to say, but to hell with it, despite the boy's insolence, he couldn't help but care. There was a long silence between the two of them, Blaine didn't rebuff the statement, but it was apparent that he didn't want to accept it.

"Not get any coffee for yourself?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence, and Blaine held up his own cup, taking a sip. His teacher just nodded staring at him, curious as to why he no longer felt like puking his guts out. Surely being near Blaine should make it worse, but he felt the most relaxed he had since he met the boy. Blaine looked up, holding his eyes and stepping forward, the guards had fallen and all that was left was beauty and vulnerability.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you, I...I'm..."

"Me too," cut in Kurt, hypnotized by this side of the Blaine, that he was seeing for the first time. He stood up, Blaine's hand raising to caress his cheek, impossibly gentle. His rough skin was cold against Kurt's cheek, sending shivers down his spine. Kurt leaned forward, his brain misted by Blaine's warm breath. Their lips touched, the kiss was gentle and slow, and too soon over.

Blaine pushed back, his face filled with terror, he scrambled towards the door, crashing into desks as he went. Kurt wanted to stop him, but he was too dumbstruck by Blaine's reaction to do anything at all. The boy opened the door and slammed straight into Will. "Woah, slow down," said Kurt's old Glee teacher, in surprise. Blaine tried to squeeze past him, but the man stopped him. "Hang on there a minute, would you Blaine?" he asked, before turning his attention to his ex-student. "Kurt? Principal Figgins says he needs to see you in his office and erm, Blaine," he called after the boy, who had almost escaped. "You should probably go too." Kurt's blood froze and his eyes widened in horror. This couldn't be happening. He tried to say something, to ask why, to tell the man that right now he was actually busy and then to run away and never come back. But his throat had gone dry and all he could manage was some sort of rasping noise.

"He'd like to see you both now."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it seems you like it, so as long as you do, I'm happy to keep going!**

**Also, this isn't in any communities, I'm not great at that kind of thing so if anyone could give me any suggestions for where to put it, that would be amazing.**

**Thanks for reading, next time we'll be in Figgins' office...**


	5. Wait And See

**GETTING SEXY AGAIN.**

**I have no idea how long it's been, but it was longer than I meant for it to be...so I apologise! But there was a definite drop in interest in the last chapter, I don't know if it sucked or what...cause if this starts to suck (not like that you dirty minded people) tell me!**

* * *

Kurt sat outside Figgins' office, waiting to be called in. He was a wreck, he was physically shaking and trying his best not to cry. Why did he have to be such an idiot? He'd gone from hating Blaine with everything he had, to kissing him and he couldn't even blame the boy, seeing as he, Kurt, had started it. The room was silent, except for the tap of Blaine's tongue piercing against his teeth. Kurt sighed and sneaked a peak at his student, who seemed to be doing everything to avoid looking at him. The guards were back up though, he could tell, the way sat screamed indifference and from that of his face that Kurt could see, his expression was sarcastic. He couldn't stand it, he wanted to get up and storm out; where was the boy who'd looked so vulnerable, who'd kissed so passionately?

Kissed. They had done much worse than that and, somehow, someone knew. Kurt closed his eyes, blocking out the scene in front of him and trying not to think about it, but it was impossible. Someone had informed Principal Figgins of his and Blaine's, he stopped trying to think of a less incriminating word and settling for 'activity'. And now he was going to be fired, fired and unemployable. He would have to tell his family that he could no longer teach at McKinley (and anywhere else in fact) because he had almost fucked one of his students. The worst of it was that he would never understand, he hit his head against the wall – something that was becoming quite a habit of his – and opened his eyes, he couldn't afford to think like that.

He looked forward, the noise had attracted Blaine's attention and he was now looking at him with faint amusement, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Kurt glared at him and Blaine's face grew more amused, subsequently making Kurt even more irritated. Of course, it didn't matter to Blaine if he was fired, he could just find someone else to fulfill his sexual needs. Kurt hadn't been intimate with anyone before, he was too scared, and yet the first person he was intimate with, ran him a risk of being fired and socially ostracized. Nice logic there, Kurt, brilliant.

"Stop freaking out," said Blaine, yawning a little and checking the time.

"Easy for you to say, you're not going to lose your job," scoffed Kurt, annoyed at how indifferent the boy was, not that he should have realistically expected anything else.

"Neither are you," he shrugged, then he grinned. "Unless you want to try exhibitionism, which is fine by me." Blaine winked, as Kurt crossed his legs trying and failing not to think too much about what the boy had just said.

"Shut up you absolute.." Kurt started, but at that point Figgins walked in, causing him to remember exactly where he was.

"Mr Hummel, Blaine, step into my office," he said, holding the door open as the two passed in. "Please, sit." Kurt sat down, shortly followed by Blaine, who pushed his chair closer toward Kurt's before putting his feet on the table. Kurt rolled his eyes, hissing a little when he felt one of Blaine's cold hands against his hips.

"So, Mr Hummel I have asked you here to talk about Mr Anderson here," started Figgins, as Blaine's hand trailed further around Kurt's back.

"It's Blaine. Mr Anderson is my father." The finger trailed lower, making it even harder for Kurt to keep a straight face, but there was nothing else he could do about it

"Well Blaine, it seems that you and Mr Hummel are needing to adjust slightly."

"Adjust to what?" Kurt asked, trying not to moan as he felt the finger slip between his ass cheeks and circle his entrance. He was about to lose his job.

"Well Blaine is going to have to leave at this rate," Kurt almost choked, although it may have been due to the fact that the finger had just gone a step further.

"Blaine?" he asked, baffled. He was sitting there, his students fingers moving rhythmically in and out of his tight ring of muscles and yet it wasn't him who was being told off.

"Yes, Mr Hummel! His grades and attitude are simply just not good enough. He is going to need serious tutoring." Blaine crooked his fingers carefully, earning a small whine from Kurt, which he disguised within a cough.

"Tutoring?" he quirked his eyebrow, questions having a hard time properly forming as another finger slipped in – Kurt lent forward slightly, giving Blaine's magical fingers better access. The thrill that everything he had, his job, his reputation, his whole future, was resting on this reckless piece of heaven managed to turn him on even more than he thought was possible. The thrill of being caught. Before he would have laughed at how corny he sounded, but now he was too submerged in pleasure to even care. His jeans were tight, pinning down his hard on painfully, although he was sure that this was in fact a good thing, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

"He will need to see you once a week, in order to bring up his grades so he can get his diploma..."

"Where?" Kurt asked, his breathing strained, he was so close and yet somehow Blaine could tell – he was slowing, giving the man time to calm down.

"My house," said Blaine, speaking for just the second time since they'd entered the room. Kurt turned to stare at him, questioningly, he wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "Fridays." His teacher couldn't find the words to speak up against this and he wasn't sure he wanted to either.

"Well that's settled then, you will tutor Mr Anderson," Blaine glared at him and clacked his tongue piercing particularly loudly. "Every Friday at his house, after school."

"Wait a –" Kurt interjected, but Figgins cut him off.

"Don't worry, Mr Hummel, you will receive extra pay for your time." Kurt just nodded. He didn't really care about the pay. He felt Blaine's fingers leave him and all of a sudden he felt so empty, as if a part of himself had gone, he passed it off and began to stand.

"Are we done?" he asked and Figgins nodded.

Kurt sat on his sofa, diary one hand and pen in the other. He couldn't decide how he felt about the Figgins office incident and so had resorted back to his sordid diary. He tried to get back into his honest frame of mind, reminding himself that no one else was going to read it, before putting the pen to paper.

_Despite telling myself that I would not get involved with Blaine again, I failed spectacularly. Not that I really had much choice in the matter, he had his fingers inside me. But even if I could have stopped him I wouldn't. It felt so good, I felt so whole. I'm not sure how I feel about the extra tuition. I want to know what Blaine's home is like, but at the same time I'll have to see him each week, on our own, and there's no doubt about where that's going..._

His pen paused for a second as his mind went off on a tangent, his hand started to subconsciously stroke himself. The diary could wait, he had more pressing issues. He walked towards his bathroom, his mind brimming with images and possibilities for Friday, the guilt silenced in his head.

* * *

**So I'm gonna start being a bit more busy, so I think I'm going to try for once a fortnight, because I have another fic that I have to update (different account) and that one takes longer sooo.**

**but please tell me what you think, cause if people don't care or if it's really bad I will find a different way to procrastinate... ahahah.**

**love you. yes you. you're cool.**


	6. On The Line

**I am a terrible person, I'm sorry, I've been ill, so it took a little longer. But enjoy and please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think, no matter what that may be!**

* * *

"So," said Blaine, leaning his finely shaped ass against Kurt's desk and his teacher couldn't help but admire it. "Do we start today?" Kurt's brain was so overloaded, that he couldn't even contemplate what Blaine was saying. A finger clicked in front of his face and he started. "Kurt," he said, relishing the name on his tongue and clicking his tongue piercing.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, he'd never liked his name as much as when Blaine said it. Blaine ignored him, rolling his eyes and looking at him expectantly.

"What?" asked Kurt, trying to keep his eyes on the boy's face, which was smirking and being generally attractive.

"Tutoring?" he questioned. "Unless of course you have better things to be doing?" he paused and then grinned. "No pun intended." Kurt's stomach flipped, was that what Blaine expected them to be doing later?

"I guess," he shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "What time?"

"How's six?" Blaine lent further toward him, his sent intoxicating the air and Kurt's head swam.

"Fine," he said, not really paying attention to what he or Blaine were actually, but more on the light definition that he could see as the boy lent over. His skin was tan, but Kurt could see evidence of bruising, he quirked an eyebrow and Blaine's expression became stony.

They sat in silence for a minute, the longest Kurt had ever seen his student this vulnerable. He smiled, Blaine was beautiful and so innocent, his heart ached to look at him. He couldn't help but wonder what someone had done to him to make him like this, so closed and brusque. Kurt felt Blaine's body press against him and the sudden warmth overwhelmed him, stubble scratched against his cheek sending a shudder of pleasure down his spine. Blaine's mouth scraped across his jaw, his tongue lashing out against his skin and a hand reaching around to Kurt's ass. All of a sudden all contact was gone and Blaine was standing up, a smug grin stretched across his face. Kurt's cell clasped in his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching the boy tap and scroll. He would be wary about what Blaine might find, but really there wasn't much of interest on his cellphone, he didn't have many friends and he'd never had a boyfriend or anything like that. Blaine didn't bother answering, just looked up at his teacher and winked. Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn't do anything to stop him, he knew it would just be a stupid waste of energy and probably what Blaine wanted him to do.

Blaine looked up at him, a twinge of disappointment in his eyes but then he just shrugged and threw the cell back to Kurt – who fumbled it a little before securing his grip. "What did you do?" he asked, suspiciously, flipping through the different functions of his cellphone, it didn't look as if Blaine had done _anything. _Kurt searched through his messages, nothing had been sent and nothing had been opened that he hadn't already seen – he clicked onto his contacts and made a little 'Oh' sound. Underneath the contact _Artie Abrams_ was a new contact, that simply said _Blaine_. There was no second name and it didn't surprise Kurt that Blaine didn't use his anger-inspiring first name.

"In case you get lost or something, I dunno," he shrugged and scratched the back of his head, Kurt smiled at the gesture. "Or we could just sext," he added with a grin and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" Kurt said, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah," Blaine winked and left, laughing as if he knew something that his teacher didn't.

It wasn't until Kurt got home that he realized and swore very loudly, because he had no idea where Blaine Anderson lived. He fumbled around in his brown satchel far a moment, his fingers quickly clasping onto his cold phone and pulling it out. Kurt stared down at the screen uncertainly, tapping out a rough message:

_Hi Blaine_, He frowned, was that too casual? He kept going. _Could you send me your address?_ He paused again, it sounded so awkward and creepy and how was he supposed to end it, "_Mr Hummel"_ sounded so stupid and pretentious. After writing and deleting several messages, he decided instead on calling his student.

"Hello?" Blaine answered and Kurt couldn't hear a note of stress in his voice that made him frown a little.

"Hi Blaine, it's –" he started, before being interrupted.

"Oh, Kurt," the boy replied, sounding generally surprised. "I thought you'd text, you've ruined my sexting fantasies."

"It's Mr Hummel," he corrected and rolled his eyes, despite the fact that Blaine couldn't see him.

"You prefer the whole authority complex, do you?" Kurt's could practically hear him grinning through the phone.

"You didn't tell me where you live," Kurt stated, ignoring Blaine's comment as best he could.

"I know," replied the boy, enjoying his teacher's slow rise of frustration.

"Well if you don't tell me I can't come, can I?" he said, regretting his choice of words immediately.

"I'm sure I'll find some way to get you to come," he said, his voice low and rough, Kurt's stomach tightened and it was a minute before he felt safe to answer. He could hear Blaine chuckling lightly down the line.

"Are you enjoying wasting my credit?" Kurt asked, impatiently.

"Well..."

"I _will_ hang up," he threatened.

"Okay, okay," Blaine surrendered, clacking his tongue piercing against his teeth. "We'll save the phone sex for another day ."

"Text me your address," Kurt said, hanging up., really hoping that Blaine would message him and he wouldn't have to call him again. Luckily, about five minutes later, a text consisting purely of his address lit up his phone screen and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

It wasn't too far to Blaine's house, but a large enough distance that he would want to walk it. It ended up taking him 25 minutes before he was on the right road and from there on it was near impossible to miss. He didn't know what he was expecting Blaine's house to look like, but it was not this. He double checked the address, although he knew it was right. He then checked the street sign again, before concluding that it must be some form of practical joke. Kurt shrugged, there was only one way to find out and with that thought he approached the iron gates and paused, uncertain of what to do.

The gates opened automatically and Kurt nervously drove through them and up the cobbled drive, approaching the gargantuan house that lay at the end. Blaine's house dwarfed the rest of the houses on the street, its three floors loomed over him like something from a horror movie. Kurt just couldn't imagine Blaine living here, despite its Gothic styling, it was just too big. Then a new thought surfaced, Blaine had parents, Blaine's parents probably live with him. Were they going to be there? He gulped, hoping that it wouldn't be the case, he didn't think he'd be able to look them in the eye after the stuff that he and Blaine had done. He parked, stepping out of the car and approaching the house cautiously. There was a pull bell and a brass knocker, he guessed that really the house was beautiful, but he just couldn't get over the fact that this was where Blaine lived. He wanted to laugh, it was all so bizarre. He stood there, unsure of which he should use, or if in fact he should just walk away, when the heavy wooden door opened.

* * *

**Now the tutoring should be lots of fun...that is if they get any of that done ;)**

**Once again, please review, it's great for my motivation!**

**Oh and if anyone knows of a community this could go in, please tell me! (I'm useless at that stuff)**

**Thanks for reading, you're awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am a terrible person who needs to update quicker and not keep almost 50 wonderful people waiting. Thank you for subscribing, you are awesome! Thanks especially to those who review. It took so long because I started watching supernatural three weeks ago tomorrow, I have now finished season 7. It's almost 100 hours of supernatural in 20 days. **

**Let's find out more about young Blaine.**

Kurt sat awkwardly in Blaine's living room, the firm leather sofa barely sinking under his weight, admiring the hunter lodge style that the room had going for it. The Walls were wooden and seemed to compress the large space, giving it a rather claustrophobic feel, adding to Kurt's discomfort. He opened his satchel bag, pulling out a poetry anthology and a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird. Blaine wondered back into the room, a beer in each hand and a smug smile on his face. His teacher was too focused on the sheer size of the house to even notice Blaine's entrance, he couldn't understand it – he'd never associated Blaine with parents, but there was no way that Blaine could live here without some form of adult. Unless he was an orphan? Or maybe he was some kind of kid millionaire. The boy sat on the opposite side of the sofa, swinging over his legs and laying his booted feet on Kurt's lap, who just looked back pensively.

"So, where are your parents?" he asked and Blaine's eyes grew clouded, his expression darkening slightly.

"Mr Anderson is in New York City, with his _bitch_," he spat and the whole atmosphere changed. Kurt flinched, he knew he shouldn't press the issue, but he was too curious.

"Your mom?" he asked, tentatively, his eyes bright and inquisitive.

"Dead." An eerie silence hung in the air and Kurt looked down, ashamed at pushing the boy into talking about something so difficult.

"That makes two of us," he shrugged and Blaine looked at him with interest.

"Huh," he said, leaning back against the arm of the sofa and clacking his tongue piercing against his teeth. "What happened?" he asked and Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy's insensitivity, but he'd long since come to terms with his mom's death.

"Cancer." Blaine sat up a little, his eyes sad, but his jaw locked in a half smirk. "Yours?"

"Dubious circumstances," he shrugged, the guards falling back into place, as Kurt's eyebrow rose. "She was shot." Kurt somehow managed to choke on air at Blaine's statement, his face a little red and contorted with horror, wishing he'd never asked.

"I'm sorry," he said, quietly, not really sure what the correct response was.

"Why?" Blaine asked, his voice harsh and demanding. "You didn't do it, did you?"

"No, of course not, I was jus–"

"Don't. Just, don't." They both sat in silence for a minute, Blaine's feet fidgeted a little on Kurt's lap and he squirmed under the contact. "My mom was beautiful," he said, his voice so low Kurt wasn't 100% sure he'd said anything until he carried on speaking. "Hell, she was wonderful, I mean, for one she actually _cared_," he smiled bitterly, huffing a little. Kurt sighed and lent his head back so he was staring at the ceiling, not wanting to risk irritating Blaine once more.

"So are we finished with this chick flick moment, or what?" Kurt laughed a little and nodded vaguely.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"So are we going to pretend to study first. or are we just going straight to the sex?" Blaine asked, casually and Kurt's breathing hitched.

"How about we actually study?" he asked and the boy just huffed a little, biting his thumb suggestively.

"I guess," he shrugged and picked up To Kill A Mockingbird from where it lay on the coffee table, turning it over to look at the blurb. Kurt's eyebrows were almost being swallowed by his hair line, there had to be a catch somewhere, surely Blaine wasn't going to give in that easy?

"It's a book that highlights the unnatural surroundings of oppression and discrimination, by putting it in juxtaposition to the young, yet accepting, Scout. Many people think of it as a book based purely around racial equality, due to the case of Tom Robinson, who is falsely accused of raping a white woman. But it isn't. It's in general for equality, such as Scout's battle with sexism and gender roles, not to mention Arthur Radley and the society's false view of him," Blaine finished, Kurt's eyebrows were now entirely invisible, they were so high and Blaine's lips curved into a smirk.

"I thought you didn't like English?" his teacher asked, suspiciously.

"Let's just say a damn hot teacher changed my mind," he winked and Kurt felt his insides melt a little. Other people might not understand it, but, in his own little way, Blaine was a master of charm.

"When did you read it?" he asked and Blaine's smirk softened into a smile, Kurt could see vulnerable beauty shine through – a sure way to take his breath away.

"I read it with my mom in 5th grade, just before she..." Kurt could see the lump form in his throat and the corners of his mouth pulled into a sympathetic smile.

"Huh," Blaine said, turning away from Kurt and looking up to the ceiling. "Seriously, this whole feelings thing sucks." Blaine flipped over onto Kurt's lap, his legs pinning down his teacher's and his hands wrapping tight around his teacher's wrists. Kurt's heart beat quicker, but he tried to keep his voice level.

"Well, that escalated quickly," he remarked, trying to seem nonchalant and Blaine laughed in his ear. The warmth of his breath was sending Kurt's hormones crazy.

"I want you," he said, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier. "I _need _you." He ground into Kurt's lap and felt his teacher's reluctant response.

"Blaine..." he broke off into a moan, his head dropping back onto the sofa, the muscles in his neck tight. "I...I can't." Blaine took Kurt's ear lobe between his teeth and tugged at it playfully.

"Yes you can," he said, matter of factly. "And you know you want to." His lips moved from Kurt's ear to his jawline, scraping his teeth along and causing a tingling sensation down Kurt's spine. The boy's hands moved from his teacher's wrists to the front of his shirt and Kurt's own grappled at his back, his fingers digging in. Blaine began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, his strong fingers sure, but desperate. Kurt pulled Blaine's head down, fixing his mouth to the boy's and moaning deeply into it as Blaine pulled the rest of buttons free and looked down at Kurt's chest, thrown off guard by the site. He looked up into Kurt's eyes, a look of realization and some kind of vulnerability, mixed in with the raw emotion. Kurt's heart dropped, he couldn't do this. Blaine was just a kid, a kid with issues, he couldn't do this to him.

**what will Kurty do?**  
**I'm writing a destiel fic at the moment too, but idk when i'm going to finish that..**

**love you;D**


End file.
